Flashback: What Happened?
by CSI-catie
Summary: Catherine Willows has no idea what has happened to her. With Warrick by her side reassuring her, she is desperate to know why she is lying in a bed, with an IV in her arm. Dedicated to CSI Supervisor -Katy-
1. Awake:Asleep

**Hey guys, I'm very sad right now. Something happened to me today that shouldn't have, so I felt like writing this.**

**Dedicated to CSI Supervisor Katy**

* * *

Catherine Willows woke up to a blinding light.

She felt something on her hand. Something warm.

"Catherine? Cath, can you hear me?" Asked a familiar voice.

She was hooked up to a machine, a machine reading her pulse. A doctor walked in. Just as Catherine could just about see, the doctor shined a light into her eyes, and removed the oxygen mask from her face.

Catherine let out a cough, realising that she was in the hospital. Looking to her side, she saw where the voice was coming from. Focusing on the person sat beside her bed holding her hand, she saw it was Warrick Brown.

"Hey." He said, he was tired. There were bags under his eyes showing he hadn't gotten much sleep.

"What the-" Catherine began to ask, but Warrick interrupted.

"Sssh. It's gonna be fine. I'll tell you soon, you need to rest." He reassured her, she had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"Ms. Willows, I'm Doctor Eads. I've treating you for the past few days now." The doctor explained, as he took a seat.

"W-Where's Lindsay? And my Mom?" Catherine asked, shooting Warrick a puzzled look.

"Don't worry, they're fine. They went down to the cafeteria to get something to eat." He replied, still holding her hand.

"I best be off, give you two some alone time." Dr. Eads said, as he rose from his chair. The door closed with a small click, just loud enough to be heard.

**CSI:**

Catherine noticed that the blinds covering the glass windows were closed, the room wasn't so dark, so she decided that it must be daytime at least.

She tried to sit up, but as she did, she felt a sharp pain around her stomach.

"Ow. Warrick?" Catherine said, still groggy from whatever had been going on.

"Yeah? What's up?" He replied, he was so worried about his friend, he never left her side the whole time she had been lying in that bed.

"Can you tell me what's happened. Why I'm here. Please?" She pleaded, feeling even more pain as she let out another cough.

"Are you sure?" He asked, he wanted to protect her. He felt, or possibly knew, that she wouldn't be ready to know what events led up to her waking up in a hospital bed.

She tried again to move, to settle into her bed.

_Catherine was walking down an alley behind the Venetian Hotel. In one hand, she was carrying her kit. In the other, she was holding her camera._

_She felt someone grab her from behind. There was an arm around her neck, and the barrel of a gun was facing the side of her forehead._

_"Drop what your holding. Put down the belt, with your little gun, and your radio." Said a deep voice. Catherine didn't recognise it at all._

_"Do it!" The voice ordered. The barrel pressed harder into her forehead._

**CSI:**

Catherine felt sick to her stomach. She was clearly becoming very scared.

"Shit." She said to herself, unaware that Warrick was still beside her.

"What?" He asked. Catherine was becoming afraid, and he could see it in her eyes.

She tried to get up again. No matter how much it hurt, she kept on trying.

The door opened again, it was Dr. Eads. He walked over to Catherine's bed.

"Ms. Willows, I'm giving you a sleep aid." He said, as he injected something into her IV.

"I don't need a.." Catherine began to say, she was falling asleep fast.


	2. Closeness

**I feel better now. Tomorrow, big update on Saving Me.**

**For Katy:**

* * *

There was a cell phone ringing.

"Brown. Hey Gil. What have you got?" Warrick nervously asked as he answered his phone.

_"Warrick, we found a gun in the dumpster near where we found her."_ Grissom said down the phone. He was investigating Catherine's case.

"You found the gun? That son of a bitch was stupid enough to leave the gun?!" Warrick shouted, unaware of how loud he was.

_"Yes, Bobby's processing it now. How is she?" _Grissom was trying to calm Warrick down, but at the same time he wanted to know how Catherine was.

"She's sleeping. She woke up earlier. Dr. Eads gave her something to make her sleep." Warrick told Grissom, he knew how close her and Grissom's friendship was, they were sometime 'as thick as thieves'.

Catherine began to slowly open her eyes. She focused her vision on Warrick, who was standing by the door.

"Look, I gotta go." He hung up his cell phone, and resumed his seat next to Catherine.

**CSI:**

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Warrick asked, knowing that she would still plead with him to tell her what happened a few days ago.

"Uhh, I'm okay, for now. All drugged up on morphine, aren't I?" Catherine replied, trying to make a small joke out of the situation, but she couldn't. Catherine couldn't even laugh. It was too painful.

"I'm sorry to pile this on you. Would you mind talking to a, erm, sketch artist? And giving a statement?" He had to ask her. Grissom would be interviewing her at some point, and so would the delegated artist.

"Sketch artist? Can you please just tell me what happened?" She was close to getting down on her knees begging (if she could).

"Tell you? Cath, I'm sorry. We don't have enough yet. I can't tell you anything." Warrick explained to her. He reached for her hand, and held it with both of his.

"Fine, bring a damn artist." She said. She wasn't happy, but she had been on the other side of the fence on a crime like this.

Catherine only just about knew that a crime happened to her. She only just about knew that she was a victim.

**CSI:**

_Catherine's police belt landed to the floor with a thud._

_"Good. Now, we're gonna walk inside. You're gonna walk with me. Got it?!" The voice told her._

_She felt the butt of the gun come off her face, only to feel it be pushed into her back. She knew what he was doing. He was going to cover the gun with something._

_"Get moving! Don't get any-"_

"Catherine? Catherine?!" Warrick said, as he shook her. She was tossing in her bed.

She opened her eyes again, she was out of breath.

"You alright?" Warrick asked.

"No." She replied, trying to calm herself down

"What is it? Did you remember something?" Warrick knew by the way she was acting in her sleep just then, something was coming to her.

"Not much. I-I remember the guys voice. I don't think I saw him. Warrick, can you please tell me what you know?" Catherine pleaded once again.

"Cath, I can't. I'm sorry." Warrick replied.


End file.
